Mi amiga de la infancia
by Angel-chan.Chibi A
Summary: Ante una promesa ...Llega alguien muy especial para una persona que nunca se llegaron a imaginar, nadie. Ni siquiera cierto tenista mirada de Ámbar. Crossover: Ouran club y POT. Parejas; RyoSaku y TamaHaru, entre otras. Nota; Resumen completoadentroPARADO
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo uno de mis fic. Tal vez a muchos se le haga conocido este fic… no se, pero anteriormente lo publique en Paraíso Fanfiction. En fin, eh vuelto a retomar este fic. Un crossover de **_Ouran club y Prince of tennis._

**Datos del fic: **

**Autor: **Angel-chan o Chibi Angel (Indiferentemente como prefieran llamarme ya que tengo dos sobrenombres en mi nick)

**Titulo: **Mi amiga de la infancia. (Titulo Original: Mi amigo de la infancia o mejor dicho amiga llega junto su club)

**Parejas: **_**POT:**_ RyoSaku (Principal) MomoAnn, TezukaOCC, FujiOCC, EijiOCC, RyogaOCC, KaoruOCC… etc. / _**Ouran club:**_ TamaHaru (Principal), KyoOCC, HoneyOCC, MoriOCC, KaoOCC, HikaOCC. Entre otras…

**Advertencias: 1) **Humor, Romance, Música, OCC (Aunque intentare que no haya), Tristeza, etc.

**2)** A su debido momento, habrá; Lemon/Lima. Que los que sean delicados ante estos temas por favor no leer. Gracias.

**Aclaraciones: **

- _**Pensamientos**_

**Resumen**

…_Ante una promesa…_

_Llega alguien muy especial para una persona que nunca se llegaron a imaginar, nadie. Ni siquiera cierto tenista de mirada ámbar._

Ya han llegado las vacaciones, eso solo significa algo para cierta chica de trenzas. Se vería con su amigo de infancia, este le tiene una sorpresa y va a su instituto, en donde conocerá a los titulares de Seigaku. Todos le cayeron muy bien al "amigo" de Ryuzaki, pero lo que nadie sabía era que este "amigo" era ¡una chica!

Por otro lado a Echizen no le caía para NADA bien al "amigo" de Ryuzaki ¿Por qué? Muy fácil… la pequeña e inocente Ryuzaki siempre; lo mima, lo abraza, lo besa, entre otras cosas. ¡¡Era como si fueran novios…!! Y hasta hay no se quedan las cosas, para desgracia para el tenista de mirada gatuna.

¿Qué pasaría si ahora llegan los sempais de este amigo de infancia?

¿Podrá Echizen "proteger" a Sakuno de estos invasores?

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

_El instituto privado Ouran se define por; Uno, familias prestigiosas, y dos, riqueza. Y la gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto__, este Ouran Host club trata de que… esos chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo… Ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen… y sacar provecho._

_Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica._

Al escuchar estas palabras, se miraba el famoso instituto conocido por muchos el ¡Ouran! Se mostraba cada esquina del prestigioso instituto. Tan elegante como siempre, todo para las mejores familias ricas de Japón. Se continuaba mostrando el Ouran hasta llegar a cierto salón de música, dentro de este se escucho un gran grito de sorpresa e incredulidad al unísono.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!

- Ya lo oyeron chicos, y tan poco tienes que exagerar Tamaki-sempai… -Decía serena una joven vestida con el uniforme masculino del instituto Ouran.

El recién nombrado, estaba en el suelo de piedra y la cara que tenía el chico era todo un poema. El chico era apuesto, rubio, tez blanca, alto y de ojos color azules como el zafiro. Pero en ese momento sus ojos azules tan deslumbrantes estaban, sin brillo. ¿El por que? Muy fácil…

- Era muy obvio… -Dijo un chico, mientras se arreglaba sus gafas ovaladas, que al arreglárselas dio cierto brillo terrorífico a los lentes. El chico era de cabello negro, tez blanca como el marfil, alto pero no tanto como el rubio y de unos hermosos ojos color grisáceo, que demostraban un toque de maldad y frialdad.

- ¿Que, Kyoya? El que Haruhi se vaya para pasar sus vacaciones con su amiga de la infancia o que Tamaki como común mente actúa, drásticamente, ante una noticia – Decía al unísono dos chicos idénticos, si no fuera que uno peinaba su cabello a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, no se les podría diferenciar. Sus ojos color pardo denotaban travesura, al igual que sus sonrisas, su tez blanca, altos y su cabello color anaranjado.

- No, que Tamaki es un Idiota –Respondió y por ultimo Kyoya escribió algo en su libreta.

- ¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¿Haru-chan es cierto que te vas? – Decía un chico que a su alrededor aparecía florcitas color rosa. El chico era de ojos color chocolate, rubio, tez blanca, alto pero no tanto como los demás, apenas y era más alto que la chica del grupo y por ultimo tenía en sus brazos un tierno conejito color rosado, que era apodado por el dueño del hermoso peluche "Usa-san"

- Si, Honey-semapi… Como suele ser en todas las vacaciones –Decía serena, terminando de arreglar sus cosas. Pero antes de terminar, la ultima cosa que le faltaba le fue entregada por un chico alto, moreno, de unos ojos color grisáceo, cabello negro y era uno de los más alto de los integrantes del club – Arigato, Mori-sempai.

- De nada – Dijo cortante el chico.

Cuando Haruhi agarro su bolso con las cosas ya guardadas, se dirigió a la puerta del salón. En ese momento el presidente del club o como también conocido El "Rey" o Padre. Que no hablo en todo el tiempo, después de enterarse de esa "triste" noticia.

- ¡¡Pero Hija!! ¿¡Como puedes dejar a tu padre aquí solito!? –Decía un Tamaki dramático – ¡¡Eso solamente demuestra que no quieres a tu Padre!! – Se abrazo el mismo con una expresión de dolor y una lagrimita se le salio de sus hermosos ojos color zafiro. Pero como todos estaban acostumbrados a la actitud de su sempai, no le prestaron atención.

- No es para tanto Tamaki-sempai… Solamente será durante las vacaciones, deberían de saberlo, ni que me fuera del instituto para siempre –Decía una calmada Haruhi, haciéndole caso omiso al dramatismo de su semapi – Además… -Dijo la chica, llamando la atención de sus sempais que estaban enfrente de ella (Bueno Tamaki tirado en el suelo) y abría la puerta – Ustedes ya la conocen… Bye, bye Sempais… -Dicho esto, la joven finalmente se fue, dejando a cierto "Rey" con una duda en la cabeza…

- Ano… ¿Nosotros la conocemos? –Decía parpadeando más de una vez al rubio de ojos color zafiro.

- Pues claro, Tamaki. Hasta usted la autonombro como su segunda hija ¿No, nos diga que se le olvido? –Decía los gemelos al unísono, mirando algo resignados por el despiste de su señor.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Yo la nombre como mi hija? – Decía aun un confundido Tamaki.

- Ven que es un idiota… -Dijo un Kyoya, mirando a Tamaki como "Más cabeza hueca y muere"

En ese instante, todo quedo en silencio y los chicos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, que hace un rato había salido su amiga. Una brisa con una gran bola de paja pasa por un lado de ellos. De repente, un suspiro se escucho del chico loli-shota.

- Como me gustaría ver a Saku-chan… -Pensó en voz alta el rubio apodado por Honey, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta ya que el chico estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, los demás dirigieron su vista al mismo tiempo al chico de mirada chocolate, que aun su mirada era dirigida hacia la puerta.

**------------------------------------**

Por otra parte, en el instituto Seigaku, uno de los más conocidos por los grandes deportistas que se gradúan de esta prestigiada institución.

En uno de los salones de 3º año, estaban dando clase de Historia Japonesa. Todos estaban más que aburridos y deseosos que marcaran las 12:00 pm. Para que sean las vacaciones. Entre estas personas se encontraban uno de nuestros protagonistas, sentado en su pupitre y utilizando sus brazos como almohada, nada más ni menos Ryoma Echizen. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que empezó a escuchar ciertas palabras.

_Vacaciones _

El chico, pensó que era su imaginación, pero nuevamente escucho la misma palabra. Esta vez miro a su alrededor y diviso que sus compañeros eran los que decían varias veces la palabra "Vacaciones" mientras que miraban el reloj que estaba en la pared en frente de ellos, ya faltaba 15 minutos para que fuera las 12:00 pm. Hasta su profesor de vez en cuando daba miradas fugaces al reloj.

_Vacaciones_

Esta vez, esa delicada voz que pronuncio esas palabras que ya lo estaban molestando, se escucho a su lado izquierdo, cuando voltio, se impresiono un poco al ver que la chica de trenzas llamada Sakuno Ryuzaki, también estaba mirando el reloj con deseos que ya fuera la hora.

Realmente, al pasar los años, ambos han crecido y en especial ella. Aun se mantenía intacta su timidez y torpeza, pero ya no como antes. Continuaba siendo una de las mejores cocineras, era actualmente la delegada de su curso al igual que el, y hasta aquí no se quedan las cosas, notablemente mejoro en los deportes especialmente en el tenis. Hasta ya le podría hacerle de frente y ganarle en un partido, cosa que en esto ultimo lamentablemente para ella, no sucederá.

Por otro lado, el no había cambiado mucho en la parte de su personalidad; siempre arrogante, altanero, orgulloso y frío, bueno… tal vez con sus sempais, su entrenadora y en Ryuzaki, no tanto. En fin, en esa parte no cambio, pero en su físico, mucho. Ya no era un "O`Chibi" como le habían apodado sus sempais, era alto, claro que no igualaba a sus sempais, ya que continuaban siendo más altos que él, sus fracciones ya no eran la de un niño, era la de un hombre. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, gracias al tenis. Y como siempre, algo que lamentablemente para el, no ha cambiado, sus fastidiosas fans. Ahora el número de fans había aumentado en todos estos años y se volvían cada vez peor. ¡YA NI TENÍA PRIVACIDAD CUANDO IBA AL BAÑO! La única, chica que no se le abalanzaba encima era ella, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Una chica que notablemente era hermosa, en todos estos años sus curvas estaban más pronunciadas, su cabello igual de largo y lacio que era amarrado en sus típicas trenzas, sus ojos grandes de color castaño rojizo tan hermosos e igual de inocente. Ya que el no era el único que se había dado cuenta de su belleza, tenía a más de un pretendiente, pero al ser tan ingenua la chica nunca se enteraba cuando los chicos se le estaban declarando o la pretendían, cosa que al no saber, rechazaba sin querer.

_Vacaciones_

Nuevamente esas palabras, cuando miro el reloj, solamente faltaba unos segundos para que fuera la hora, la voces de los alumnos se empezaron a escuchar más y más alto, todos se estaban preparando y el por otra parte se preparaba para el escándalo que formaría sus compañeros de curso.

¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!

La campana sonó, todos pegaron el grito hasta el cielo a excepción de Ryuzaki y el que se quedaron en sus puestos, todos salieron apresurados del salón dejando todo un desorden en el aula. Él tanto Ryuzaki guardaron sus cosas, cuando el se iba fue detenido por la delicada voz de la joven. El se voltio y hay la vio, con un notable carmín en sus mejillas. Se veía tierna.

-R-Ryoma-kun m-mi... Oba-a-san…. – Trataba de decir la joven.

- Habla rápido Ryuzaki no tengo todo el día – Dijo cortante Echizen.

- Ryoma-kun, m-mi Oba-san… Me d-dijo que antes q-que te f-fueras tenías que b-bajar h-hacia las canchas y reunirte con los demás, por q-que tenía que decirles algo im-importante –Decía Ryuzaki, y con cada palabra se sonrojaba un poco más y más. Hasta llegar a un tomate. Esto le hizo un poco de gracia a Echizen, pero la verdad horita no estaba de humor para molestarla como normalmente lo hacia.

- hump…Ok – Y sin decir más, se fue del salón en dirección a las canchas.

- H-Hai – _**Mou… Ryoma-kun nunca cambiaras **_– Decía una desanimada Sakuno, lo que unos minutos le dijo su príncipe le dolió un poco, estaba acostumbrado a su frialdad con ella, pero había veces que le quería ahorcar y decirle entre lagrimas que el era el culpable con su tartamudeo y ¡su timidez! Ya que, con el único que le sucedía esas cosas, era con Él… siempre ÉL.

También se sentía algo sola, su amiga Tomoka se había mudado a Europa por sus padres, su amiga Ann no estudiaba en Seigaku y la veía muy pocas veces, agregando que últimamente no ha hablado con ella al estar en periodo de examen. Por ultimo, estaba esa persona… Suspiro – _**Ne… me pregunto, ¿como estará? ¿Sabes? Te extraño… a ti y a ellos también**_- Cuando pensaba en esas personas en ese momento sintió algo de nostalgia, empezó a recordar varios momentos con esas personas que había pasado muchos momentos felices, locos, tristes y más… En ese instante algo más se le paso por la cabeza - ¡Oh rayos! ¡Se me olvido que Oba-san también quiere que me reúna en las canchas! –Dijo y sin dudar salio corriendo en dirección a las canchas – _**Ahora que lo pienso era por que me tenía que decir algo importante… Me pregunto que será. **_

**-------------------------------------------**

Mientras… En las canchas de Seigaku, estaban parte de nuestros titulares y ex-titulares.

Al pasar los años, crecían y al mismo tiempo pasaban de curso, terminándose de graduar y pasar a la Universidad. A pesar de eso se mantienen en contacto todos menos el ex-capitán que se fue a estudiar en Alemania, son muy pocas las veces que se sabe de él, pero saben en el fondo que Kunimitsu esta bien y que habrá un día que se podrán reunir todos como los viejos tiempos.

Por ahora, los que quedan en Seigaku son; Takeshi Momoshiro, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syusuke y por ultimo Echizen Ryoma.

- ¡Ne! ¡Ne!... Chicos, ustedes saben el ¿por que nos llamo la Sumirecita? –Pregunto Eiji haciendo sus típicos saltos.

- POR ULTIMA VEZ ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! – Gritaron todos al unísono, entristeciendo al Neko del grupo.

- Mou… tan poco me tienen que tratar así –Decía un deprimido Eiji.

- Eiji, no crees que si nosotros supiéramos que nos dirá Sumire-sensei ¿NO, crees que no estaríamos aquí? –Dijo un malhumorado Momo.

- ¿Y a este que le pico? –Pregunto Kaidoh, mientras señalaba de mala gana a Takeshi. Todos se sorprendieron por el malhumor de su amigo, ya que era muy pocas veces que el chico estaba molesto y cuando lo estaba lo disimulaba o se le pasaba con facilidad. Sabían que el Neko, podía ser molesto pero tan poco para tanto…

- No le hagas caso, solamente esta de malhumor por que Ann le dijo que hoy había quedado en ayudar a Kamio con su primita, ya que le tocaba cuidarla… -Decía un Syusuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, viendo con satisfacción al celoso Momo que al escuchar a KAMIO su molestia se acentuó más.

- Vaya… Así que el Baka, esta celoso –Empezó a decir Kaidoh para molestar el chico, pero al mismo tiempo… le estaba ayudando, se le olvidaría con la pelea sobre la desagradable noticia que tuvo sobre la hermana de Tachibana.

- No molestes víbora… -Dijo asqueado Momo.

- ¿¡A quien le dices víbora!?

- Acaso eres idiota o ¿que? ¿Nunca te has visto en un espejo? –Dijo un Momo preparándose para pelear.

- ¡Ahora vas a ver! –Cuando Kaoru estaba a punto de abalanzarse de Momo, Oishi interrumpió.

- ¡Chicos! Cálmense ya… Sumire-sensei ya llego – Al decir esto el ex-titular, ambos chicos que estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea se calmaron y le prestaron atención a la anciana que estaba enfrente de ellos, cuando la entrenadora decidió hablar, alguien les interrumpió.

- ¡Abuela! Disculpa, el retraso ¿Que me querías decir? –Pregunto algo agotado la chica de trenzas, que aun no se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos.

- Sakuno, ahora no es el momento, tengo que hablar con los chicos, en la casa te digo –Dijo Sumire, en su rostro se denotaba el nerviosismo… Cosa que extraño a Syusuke, que fue el que se percato de su estado.

- No se preocupe, Sumerecita, dígale lo que le tiene que decir a Saku-chan –Dijo Fuji abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color azul.

- ¡Syusuke! ¡¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así!! –Dijo Sumire con un aura de fuego a su alrededor, mientras los chicos que estaban más cerca de Fuji se alejaron. Este por otro lado, no le hizo caso a eso.

- En fin, abuela… ya que los chicos pueden esperar, me puedes decir que es lo "IMPORTANTE" –Dijo Saku recalcando la ultima palabra. Sumire, por otro lado se puso pálida, después de unos segundos se recupero, le dio cierta mirada de resentimiento a Syusuke que este solamente sonrió y vio nuevamente a su nieta.

- _**Esto no será, nada fácil…**_-Pensó Sumire con sumo cansancio- Bien… tu sabes, que en las vacaciones Saku, tu vas a cierta parte, cosa que ya sabemos entre tu y yo… que es para ver a esa persona… -Decía pausadamente Sumire.

- Aja…

- Bueno… ya tu… bueno en estas vacaciones, no tienes… -balbuceaba la anciana sin saber por donde comenzar o como decir la noticia.

- ¡¡¡HABLA RAPIDO ABUELA!!! –Dijo una molesta Saku, cosa que sorprendió y mucho a los chicos, tanto así que su mandíbula casi llegaba hasta el suelo. Pero por otro lado, ¿quien no se sale de sus casillas al ver una persona que te habla en cámara lenta?

- ¡Esta bien! Tu en estas vacaciones, no tienes que irte hasta donde esta esa persona, por que el vendrá para acá –Dijo a la velocidad de la luz la anciana. Que apenas y se pudo entender, por otra parte, Sakuno tenía cierto brillo indescriptible en sus ojos, llenos de felicidad y de ansias.

- ¿¡ENSERIO!? – Pregunto una emocionada Saku. Los chicos al ver esto nuevamente, se preguntaban si habían entrado en otra dimensión paralela, Sumire tartamudeando y nerviosa, Momo de mal humor y ahora una Sakuno para nada callada ni tímida.

- Si… -Dijo con cansancio la anciana.

- ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? – Pregunto infantil su nieta, entre saltitos.

- Si, de verdad, de verdad… -Le respondió Sumire con cansancio… esperando lo que venía.

- ¡¡¡¡SI!!!! –Grito Sakuno a todo pulmón, sin dudar empezó hacer acrobacias, cosa que sorprendió nuevamente a más de uno, nunca se imaginaron que tenía ese potencial… sería perfecta en el tenis o en otro deporte… - ¡Oh no! Tengo que arreglar tantas cosas, mi habitación… TANTAS COSAS, bueno Abuela ¡me voy! ¡¡¡Tengo que preparar TODO para cuando llegue!!!! –Decía alejándose de sus sempais y de la anciana.

- ESPERA SAKUNO… ¿¡NO QUE NOS VAMOS JUNTAS!? –Grito Sumire, para que la escuchara, y detuviera su paso.

- ¡ES CIERTO! BUENO HAZ LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ¡¡¡PERO RAPIDO!!! ¡¡¡TE ESPERO EN EL AUTO….!!! – Dicho esto, Saku se fue corriendo en la dirección al estacionamiento en busca del auto de su abuela.

- ¿Y eso? –Pregunto un incrédulo Ryoma señalando la dirección donde se fue una hiperactiva Sakuno. Mientras los demás chicos, estaban que no se lo creían y se trataban de convencerse que todo era un sueño… Inue por otro lado, escribía en su libreta lo más rápido posible.

Sumire, suspiro y miro a los chicos de manera comprensiva, cosa que desubico más a los chicos. – Como verán, Sakuno hizo una promesa con una persona –Hizo una pausa- una persona MUY especial e importante de infancia para mi nieta, ambas eran muy unidas al igual que sus padres, pero con el tiempo su amiga junto con sus padres se vieron obligados a mudarse, dejando sola a Sakuno ya que en el momento que los padres se mudaron aun estaba intacta la muerte sobre mi hijo y mi nuera, antes de irse hicieron una promesa, que en todas las vacaciones se verían cueste lo que cueste. Sakuno era la que podía ir hasta donde siempre estaba su amiga, pero ahora será viceversa. –Suspiro con cansancio- Y lamentablemente para mi, aunque al mismo tiempo es una gran felicidad, cuando viene o se encuentra con su amiga de infancia, Sakuno cambia drásticamente de personalidad, así que no se extrañe de su repentino compartimiento, los cambios son los siguientes; Es más segura, deja a un lado su timidez, sus tartamudeos, es extrovertida, traviesa y un sin fin de cosas… En conclusión, es todo lo contrario a lo que ustedes la conocen.

- ¿Tanto influye su amiga? – Pregunto un sorprendido Oishi

- A decir verdad… Como acabo de describir los cambios que habrá en mi nieta, cuando era niña ella era así, aunque no lo crean. Pero cuando se fue su amiga, no se porque cambio tan drásticamente… Los únicos que lo saben, es ella y esa persona, que es muy especial para ella.

- interesante. –Dijo Fuji dejando ver sus ojos azules.

- Esa, es buena información… -Dijo Inue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mirando con satisfacción, los apuntes que hace un momento noto en su libreta.

- Bueno, bueno… con lo suyo – Dijo Sumire, recobrando un poco su ánimo – Saben que ya estamos de vacaciones… -Pero no continúo por que el neko la interrumpió.

- Hay tan linda Sumeresita nos iba a decir que tengamos unas Felices vacaciones… ¡¡¡AUCH!!! BRUJA -Grito esto ultimo Eiji con dolor, ya que se gano un buen coscorrón por parte de su sensei que ya estaba indignada a que la interrumpieran.

- ¡¡¡Y SI LO FUERA, GANA NO ME FALTARIAN DE CONVERTIRTE EN RANA!!! AHORA CIERRA LA BOCA Y NO QUIERO MÁS INTERRUCCIONES –Dijo muy pero MUY molesta Sumire - Cof, cof, cof… como seguía, antes que me interrumpieran –Dijo dándole una mirada asesina a Eiji, que inmediatamente se escondió tras Oishi - Al grano, ustedes ya no tendrán clases pero aun así, tendrán que entrenar durante estas dos semanas.

- ¿¡COMO!? –Gritaron al unísono los titulares, mientras que los ex-titulares… estaban confusos el por que esa respuesta.

- Como sabrán, este año ustedes no entrenaron mucho y bueno, el director no quiere que se descuiden, sabe que son muy buenos todos ustedes pero la verdad, ustedes no se pueden descuidar, así que mañana nos veremos aquí en las canchas… -Dijo haciendo una pausa, pero hablo nuevamente al ver que sus alumnos iban abrir la boca para quejarse - Y no quiero quejas, así que duerman bien ¿OK?

- ¡SI! –Dijeron sin muchos ánimos los titulares.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+Al Día Siguiente+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Como les había dicho Sumire a sus alumnos, casi todos fueron puntuales al llegar a las canchas de Seigaku para entrenar ya que cierto; Neko, Gloton y El pilar eran los que siempre llegaban tarde. Unos que otros de los ex-titulares fueron hacerles compañía a los chicos y ayudarle en su arduo entrenamiento.

En esos momentos, estaban tomando un pequeño descanso, alivio para todos, por que su entrenador los tenía amenazado con su jugo especial, y uno que otros habían caído en su temible "castigo"…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Cerca de las canchas, estaban; el genio, el neko y el glotón, conversando. Mientras que miraban por todos lados, como tratando de encontrar algo o "alguien"

- ¿Seguro, Eiji que vistes pasar por aquí a Echizen? –Pregunto Momoshiro. Buscando con la vista a su amigo.

- Si, acaso crees que te estoy mintiendo nya – Dijo el neko molesto, que cuestionaran su afirmación de haber visto al O`Chibi.

-Bueno, lo importante es buscar a Ryoma – Dijo el genio con su sonrisa enigmática.

- ¡Hai!

En el momento que iban a continuar, escucharon que alguien los llamaba a sus espaldas, voltearon y no pudieron evitar quedarse embobados, con lo que tenían delante de ellos. Era simplemente una MONADA esa persona.

- Ano… ¿por que me miran tanto chicos? –Pregunto incomoda la chica, mientras que veía a sus sempais.

- Ne… ¿Saku? –Pregunto Momo, no muy seguro, que la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos era la nieta su entrenadora. La chica solamente se limito asentir con la cabeza, algo abochornada.

- ¡¡¡NYAAAAAAAAAA!!! Saku-chan te ves hermosa –Grito el Neko, dando leves salto y luego darle un gran abrazo.

- Ei…ji…a…ai…re –Decía entre cortada la chica, y es que los abrazos del neko te dejaban sin aires.

- Lo siento –Se disculpo el neko, soltándola. La chica como respuesta negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no había problema.

- Wow… Saku, te vez hermosa… -Dijo un Momo guiñándole el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

- Si, estas muy mona – Esta vez el quien halago a la chica fue el genio, y como muestra de cariño le acaricio la cabeza.

Sakuno, estaba vestida; con una camisa color verde de tirantes que se pegaba a su cuerpo pronunciando sus bien formadas curvas, tenía unos pantalones hasta por las rodillas de color azul oscuro y por ultimo un tenis con tonos verdosos. En ese momento no tenía su cabello amarrado en sus acostumbradas trenzas, estaba suelto viendo una hermosa cascada color caoba.

- jejejeje… gracias chicos, pero si continúan harán que me sonroje…

- ¿Mas de lo que estas? –Dijeron al unísono los chicos, mirándola con cierta diversión. La chica por otro lado, se inmuto a reírse abochornada.

- ¿Y que haces por acá? –Pregunto el genio, cambiando de tema, cosa que agradeció la chica.

- Bueno… resulta ser que me encontrare con…

- Esa persona de infancia… -Interrumpió Fuji a la joven, terminando el la explicación. Por otra parte la joven lo miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Como…?

- Tu abuela nos contó algo… - Intervino Momo, explicándole. Y Saku, se le esfumo su duda y sorpresa.

- ¿Y donde se encontraran? –Pregunto el Neko, emocionado.

- Supuestamente aquí en Seigaku –Dijo Sakuno con la misma emoción con la que le pregunto Eiji- me dijo que venía temprano, pero no lo eh visto por aquí, ya le eh dado vuelta al instituto y ni rastro… - Esta vez, cuando estaba explicando, su voz se escucho apagada. Los chicos se miraron entre si, algo preocupados pero al mismo tiempo sonrieron. Nunca la vieron de esa forma; Tan ansiosa, feliz y al mismo tiempo nostálgica.

Dirigieron su mirada llena de ternura a la joven que estaba enfrente de ellos. Para ellos tres, esa pequeña era muy importante, desde que se presento fue inmediatamente parte del grupo y sentimentalmente para ellos eran como su hermanita.

- Se ve que le tienes mucho apreció… -Dijo Momo, con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¡¡Pero no te desanimes Saku-chan!! ¡Nya! Si dijo que viene para acá es por que es así… - Decía dando ánimos el Neko.

- Si… -Dijo algo ida, pero ahora con una sonrisa apagada- Siempre…. cumplía lo que decía aun cuando la promesa era descabellada, siendo una persona que se iba por la lógica. – Esta vez se le escapo una risita, pero se escuchaba apagada, cosa que los chicos se sintieron mal al no poder sacarle una sonrisa de la que siempre les dirigía a todos. Vieron como sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación y se palmeó levemente las mejillas - En fin, ¡Tengo que seguir buscando! ¡Adiós, chicos…! –Se despidió, alejándose de sus sempais, nuevamente con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

- ¡Cualquier cosa nos llama! –Grito Momo, para que la escuchara, la joven solamente asintió con una sonrisa.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Cerca de las canchas de Seigaku se encontraba cierto titular, era el capitán del equipo de tenis masculino; Ryoma Echizen, conocido como el príncipe del tenis. Estaba tomando su acostumbrada bebida favorita, PONTA. Hasta que siente que es empujado. Este, de mal humor… se voltio con el causante que tuvo el suficiente valor de molestarlo. Pero nunca espero, ver tal… cosa.

¿¡DIOS ERA ESO UN CHICO O UNA CHICA!? No sabía que hacer, podía sentir sus mejillas arder en ese momento. Busco con la vista, a ver si encontraba una evidencia de anatomía femenina, pero nada. Además, la ropa que utilizaba era masculina. No sabía que pensar, pero tenía que reconocer que ese ser vivo de indescifrable sexo era una monada.

- Lo siento… -Dijo el ser de género desconocido, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Antes que el reaccionara, ya esa persona se había ido.

Se fue de ese lugar, aun anonado con los que sus ojos color ámbar habían visto.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Ryoma, camino hacia las canchas, hasta que sintió un peso en su espalda, gruño. Sabía quien era, la única persona que se le acercaba a los demás de esa manera… tan… tan… fastidiosa.

- Eiji, pesas –Decía un malhumorado Ryoma.

- Ne… Chibi, te estábamos buscando – Dijo el Neko con molestia disimulada y haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas.

- ¡Cierto, Echizen! – Dijo Momo, pasando su brazo por el cuello del menor y con la otra mano libre, con el puño cerrado, la paso numerosas veces en la cabeza del joven capitán.

- Hmnp… - Se inmuto a decir el joven tenista de mirada gatuna.

- Echizen… ¿ya has visto a Saku? –Pregunto el genio con su caracterizada sonrisa.

- No

- Uuuuy… Si la fueras visto, ¡Esta hermosa! – Grito Momo.

- ¡Cierto! – Lo siguió el neko, el objetivo de los sempais era molestar al chico que era apodado por "O`Chibi"

- Yo si la fuera conocido antes a Saku horita estaríamos saliendo, pero como yo tengo ya a mi Ann –Dijo con suma felicidad y orgullo Momo, al decir el nombre de su novia. La amaba, y nadie se imaginaba cuanto…

Echizen, estaba que mordía, pero su orgullo era tan grande que no reconocería que estaba molesto con sus sempais que hablaran de esa manera con Sakuno. – _**Su sakuno… **_- Pensó, pero inmediatamente se reprocho internamente. ¿¡Que rayos estaba diciendo!? Ella no era nada de él, simplemente la chica era como su amiga. Eso era todo. Se llevaban bien y hasta hay. – _**Sempais idiotas, por su culpa estoy diciendo patrañas **_– Pensó molesto Ryoma. Escucho las carcajadas de sus sempais y sus estupidas bromas que estaba relacionado con Ryuzaki ¿Por qué siempre sus sempais le hacían bromas relacionado con la nieta de la entrenadora? – _**Locos e idiotas **_–Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente y para el fue la respuesta a sus dudas.

Decidido irse Ryoma, lejos de sus fastidiosos amigos. Pero cuando fue a empezar su camino fue detenido por una persona, más bajito que el, le llegaba hasta su pecho. El tenista de mirada gatuna, le pareció conocido y fue cuando recordó inmediatamente quien era, cuando vio sus grandes ojos color caramelo. ¡¡¡Era esa persona de género indefinido!!!!

- Ano… disculpen si interrumpo –Dijo el/la desconocido/a.

Por otra parte, los chicos se quedaron más que mudos. Estaban sonrojados hasta los huesos.

Syusuke, que era el que no estaba tan afectado como los demás, respondió al joven – No interrumpes ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Pregunto acercándose al pequeño y vaya que lo era. ¿Realmente era un chico? Bueno si es que lo era… Pero era muy delgado, agregando su tamaño y sus rasgos eran muy delicados a diferencia al de un chico. Pero tan poco había una prueba que fuera una chica, no se le veía ningún rasgo de anatomía femenina. Era totalmente algo desconocido.

- Eh… ¿Si, que deseas? –Pregunto esta vez Momo, que reacciono a su embobamiento.

- ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Nya – Dijo el Neko dándole confianza al ser de genero desconocido.

- Bueno… Quería saber si ustedes por casualidad, conocen a…

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!? – Grito Momo. Pero es que antes que terminara el/la desconocido/a de decir la oración. Empezó a templar.

- ¿Un terremoto? –Pregunto sereno Fuji. En todo el transcurso Ryoma no dijo nada, y claro… como no iba a decir nada, si el neko lo estaba ahorcando con unos de sus abrazos. Eiji al no saber de donde agarrase se aferro a Echizen que era el que estaba más cerca, pero para el tenista de mirada ámbar no era un agrado y más si estaba siendo utilizado como apoyo y al ser de esa utilidad, estaba su vida en peligro.

- ¿¡Como puede ser un terremoto!? Que yo sepa en las noticias del tiempo no avisaron de un posible terremoto… -Gritaba histérico Momo. Durante este acontecimiento se olvidaron de la presencia del desconocido/a. Este solamente se inmuto a rodar los ojos y mantenerse sereno.

- _**Siempre armando escándalo… no cambia.**_- Pensó resignado el /la desconocido/a, ahora tendría que calmar a este panda de escandalosos – Esto no es un terremoto… -Dijo sereno y muy seguro el/la desconocido/a. Los chicos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. El desconocido ignoro las miradas de los chicos y continúo con su serenidad. 

- ¿¡Como que no es un terremoto!? Si no es explícame el porque de este temblor – Dijo algo irritado Momo ¿No que era obvio lo que estaba pasando? Cuando el/la desconocido/a iba a explicar lo que sucedía fue interrumpido por Eiji que señalo tras la espalda del desconocido/a.

- ¡MIERDA! ¿¿¡¡¡QUE ES ESO!!!?? – Gritaron aterrados Momo y Eiji al unísono. Ante los ojos de los presentes en esa situación rara, una bola de humo se acercaba a gran velocidad en dirección a ellos.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Si desean que lo contin****ué, por favor comentar. **

**Bueno; ¡bye, bexos, cuídense…!**


	2. Chapter 2 Aviso de la autora, lo siento

**AVISO IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA **

**LEER**

¡Hola! tal vez se pregunten porque **no he actualizado mis fics durante todo este tiempo y más cuando ya pasamos a un año nuevo 2010**. Bueno realmente disculpenme pero desde el año pasado no tengo computadora, le dio la loquera (Terminandose de dañar) y ahora estoy desconectada de _TODO_ y pues si no tengo compu tan poco internet, tambien que ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de irme a un cyaber ¡Nada! Porque no tengo tiempo y se me han presentado problemas personales. Claro, eso no significa que no voy a continuar mis fics, cuando resuelva todos mis problemas (En especial la de la compu) **JURO que continuare los fics, **así que hasta nuevo aviso...** TODOS los fics estan PARADOS.**


	3. Haruhi Fujioka

Hola mis queridos lectores ^^U… Antes que me deseen matar, se que no he actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo, _no es porque yo no quisiera_ (Créanme T-T) **Mi computadora en el año 2009 del mes de diciembre en eso del día 15 se me hecho a perder **(¬¬*) Y luego en el 2010… Tuve unos problemas (Aparte de querer comprarme una compu TT-TT, cosa que a la final no me fue posible -.-U) personales que causaron que todo mi año 2010 fuera horrible, ahora **en este 2011 tengo más posibilidades de actualizar y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.**

Entonces en otras palabras lo que quiero decirles y darle la noticia que… ¡He vuelto para terminar mis fic! (Y tal vez… solo tal vez, escribir más xD. Aunque primero tengo que darle prioridad a los que ya publique ^^U). Bueno sin dejarlo mucho esperando, espero que disfruten este tercer capi…!

Gracias por tenerme paciencia mis queridos lectores ^u^, sin dejarlo esperar mucho los dejo con la actualización de **Mi amiga de infancia.**

Pero para que sepan por donde va el fic, les dejo este pequeño resumen:

**Cap.1- La noticia (Resumen):** En el capitulo anterior a Sakuno se le da la noticia de que su amiga de infancia la visitara e ira a su casa a quedarse durante todas las vacaciones. Ella tan eufórica arregla todo para la llegada de su amiga de infancia, cosa que fue una total sorpresa para los chicos de Seigaku. También contamos de que algunos de los chicos ya se graduaron como; Oishi, Inue y Kawamura.

-  
**Aclaraciones:  
**— _Pensamientos._  
—_Flash Black_  
— _**Pensamientos(Flash Black).**_  
—**Resaltando algo en especial.**

Advertencia:

Me he puesto a pensar y tal vez haya _lima_ dudo que haya _lemon_, pero no aseguro nada en este ultimo.

_- Ahora si empezamos el cap. 2 ¡Disfrútenlo!-  
_

* * *

Cuatro chicos y un extraño de sexo dudoso, estaban en el patio del instituto Seigaku, bajo sus pies el suelo temblaba y peor que una gran nube de tierra se acercaba hacia ellos.

—¡Nyaaaa! Estoy perdiendo el equilibrio —Decía un apuesto joven de cabello rojizo, ojos azules, alto, tez blanca y estaba vestido con el uniforme de Seigaku.

—Y… yo… el… a..ire… —Decía con dificultad otro joven apuesto de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos y azulados, de ojos gatunos de particular color dorado, tez blanca y también estaba vestido con el uniforme de Seigaku.

El joven pelirrojo al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, dirige su mirada azulada a su amigo que se encontraba de todos los colores menos de su color natural de piel.

— ¡O´Chibi! —Grita, soltando a su amigo de mirada gatuna— Lo… siento, nya. —Dice muy arrepentido el pelirrojo viendo como el joven que hace unos minutos estaba en sus brazos recobraba su color natural de piel.

— Baka —Dice molesto el joven de mirada dorada.

— ¿Pueden dejarse de juegos? ¡Estamos durante un terremoto! —Reprende un tanto alterado otro joven de cabello negro peinado en picos en dirección hacia arriba, ojos de color violeta, tez blanca, estaba vestido con el uniforma de seigaku y era igual de alto que el joven pelirrojo que tenía características gatunas.

— Cálmate Momo—Dijo el cuarto joven de cabello castaño claro, tez blanca, de ojos azules pero que no se notaba al instante ya que tenía como que los ojos cerrados… también estaba vestido con el uniforme de Seigaku y era igual de alto que el joven pelirrojo y el de ojos violeta.

—No me puedo calmar, cuando… ¡Hay un terremoto y una nube, que no pienso averiguar que es…—Hace una pausa para señalar la nube de tierra—que se aproxima hacia nosotros!

—Momoshiro —Dice el joven de mirada dorada. El recién nombrado mira a su amigo que lo miraba con arrogancia—Cállate.

Antes de que Momo con el ceño fruncido empezara una pelea innecesaria, el joven de cabello castaño claro, lo interrumpe justo en el momento que el de mirada violeta iba abrir la boca—Que yo sepa, ayer y hoy en la mañana en el noticiero del clima no dijeron nada de un terremoto.

—Pues se equivocaron, nya.

—hmnp… —Asiente con la cabeza, indiferente ante la situación, cosa que a Momo lo desesperaba.

—¿Echizen no te importa que estamos durante un terremoto? Y algo no identificado se nos acerca—En esto ultimo Momo se refiere a la nube de tierra.

Echizen, solo se encoge de hombros, como respuesta de su amigo de mirada violeta. Momoshiro ya se le estaba alterando los nervios, ya más de lo normal, y en el momento que le iba gritar a Ryoma. El joven de cabello castaño abre sus ojos por completo, dejando ver sus ojos azules y sonriendo de una forma sádica, dice ante la respuesta de Echizen— Interesante…

—Syusuke…

—¿Si? —Dice ante el llamado de Momo.

—No estas lo suficientemente cerca…—Hace una pausa, dedicándole una sonrisa—… ¡Para golpearte, ante la tontería que acabas de decir! —Termino diciendo intentando golpear a Syusuke, y este ultimo esquivaba con diversión los puños de su sempai.

—Momo no servirá de nada gastar tu energía golpeando a Syusuke—Decía el pelirrojo— Si golpeando a Syusuke se acabara el terremoto, no dudes que ya él estaría molido a golpes a causa de nosotros.

— ¿Y si hacemos la prueba? —Dijo esta vez Echizen con una sonrisa arrogante, observando como su sempai de cabellos castaño le sonreía casi de la misma forma.

— Ya que insisten… no me niego a la oferta —Dice Momo tronando sus dedos.

—Será interesante… ver si lo logran, si apenas pueden mantenerse en pie.

— Es cierto… pero se vale soñar —Dice Momo encogiéndose de hombros junto con los demás, ya tranquilos.

Los cuatros chicos se quedaron en silencio, sin ya más nada que decir, pero no paso ni 3 minutos antes de que Momoshiro gritara harto.

—¡Ya quiero que se acabe este terremoto y esa nube de tierra!

—No es un terremoto. —Una voz de la nada, los cuatros chicos observaron a su alrededor y se encontraron no muy lejos de ellos una cabecita, era ese joven de sexo dudoso.

El extraño tenía el cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, ojos grandes de color caramelo, tez blanca y estaba vestido con una camisa un poco holgada de color azul oscuro y debajo de esta tenía otra camisa de manga largas de color blanca, pantalones de color negro y zapatos deportivos de color blanco con detalles azulados, por ultimo tenía un bolso más o meno grande cruzado en su cuerpo de color rojo.

—Vaya, el pequeñito te gano Momo, paso tus limites de locura –Dice el pelirrojo refiriéndose al extraño como "pequeñito" quitándole por unos momento el apodo que le tiene a Echizen, aunque este ultimo ya no es tan pequeñín que digamos…

— Ja ja ja… muy gracioso Eiji —Dice Momo con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué no es un terremoto? —Le pregunta Echizen al extraño.

—Porque solo es… —En el momento que el extraño iba a responderle la pregunta a Echizen, fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar para los cuatros tenistas que provenía de la nube de tierra.

—¡Haruhi!

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la persona que se empezaba a divisar en la nube de tierra que se aproximaba hacia ellos…

— Pero…—Dice Syusuke abriendo completamente sus ojos azules sorprendido.

—Si…—Luego Eiji.

— Es…—Momo estaba más que atónico.

—Ryuuzaki…—Por ultimo termina la frase Ryoma que comenzó Fuji.

Sakuno se encontraba muy alegre, corriendo en dirección hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos lista para dar un abrazo y estaba levemente sonrojada. Luego de unos segundos la nube de tierra llega y rodea a los cuatro tenistas, el extraño y a Sakuno.

—¿Están todos vivos? ¿nya? —Pregunta Eiji tosiendo un poco ante la cantidad de tierra levantada a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundo escucha la respuesta de afirmación de sus sempais.

— …

— ¿Te pasa algo Momo? —Pregunta Syusuke al dispersarse un poco la nube de tierra, logra ver a su sempai un tanto pensativo.

—No, es solo que… ¿No te has dado cuenta que ya dejo de temblar?

— Ahora que lo dices, si, nya.

— Justo en el momento que salta Sakuno… deja de temblar. —Dice Momo que al igual que todos antes que la nube de tierra los envolviera y no vieran nada, observaron como Ryuuzaki dio un pequeño salto y el temblor culmino.

— Será posible que Saku…

— Eiji es imposible que una persona cause un temblor de tal magnitud. —Explica Syusuke abriendo sus ojos azules.

—Es cierto… tal vez sea solo coincidencia ¿no? —Ve como Eiji y Syusuke se muestran dudoso de decirle un "Si" —¡Chicos es imposible! ¿Verdad Echizen?... —Para sorpresa de los tres chicos no obtienen respuesta alguno de su capitán —¿Echizen? —No obtiene ni una monosílaba— ¡Echizen!—Momo intenta con su mano dispersar la poca tierra levantada que quedaba en el aire y ante ese acto logra ver a su amigo que miraba un tanto atónico algo o alguien…

—¿Echizen te pasa algo? —Pregunta Syusuke preocupado al divisar a su amigo cuando ya lo poco que quedaba de la nube de tierra se dispersaba gracias a su sempai glotón.

— …

— ¿O´Chibi?

— …

—¡Syusuke, a Ryoma le pasa….! ¿nya? —Eiji en forma O´chibi se lanzo a los hombros de su sempai sádico y en lagrimitas le decía el estado de Ryoma, pero vio algo muy en particular que Echizen y Fuji estaban haciendo, observaban sorprendidos un punto en especial.

—¡¿Momo, Ryoma no se queden hay parado ahora es Syusuke que no reaccio…? —En el momento que Kikumaru iba a terminar la frase Ryoma y Momo le voltearon el rostro al neko de seigaku en dirección al frente de él para ver algo que no se ve todos los días. —Pero…

Enfrente de los cuatros chicos en el suelo, estaba Sakuno Ryuuzaki, nieta de su entrenadora, abrazando con gran cariño al extraño y en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

—¡Ha-ru-hi! ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! —Decía sonrojada Sakuno rodeando en brazos el cuello del recién nombrado.

— Saku… pesas. —Decía Haruhi colocando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la joven de cabello largo de color caoba.

—Lo siento, Haruhi —Sakuno alegre pero apenada se sienta dándole chance al extraño que también se sentara en el suelo. Pero era tanta la emoción que Sakuno no pudo evitar en abrazar al joven cuando ni siquiera pasaba un minuto que se sentara en el suelo ya lo estaba abrazando nuevamente.

—… Aaah… ¡Sakuno! —Dice Haruhi cansada al ver que ya casi se caía al suelo.

—Lo siento… es que estoy tan feliz de verte que no puedo evitarlo. —Decía la joven escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Haruhi.

Haruhi al escuchar las palabras de la joven de ojos color caoba sonríe, pero luego su mirada es de confusión, separa a Sakuno de su pecho y se encuentra que la joven estaba llorando, en ese momento Haruhi se preocupa— ¿Sakuno…?

— Que tonta… ¿no? —Responde Sakuno con una sonrisa, mientras que intentaba con torpeza limpiarse las lagrimas que se deslizaban en sus sonrosadas mejillas—No he cambiado mucho… Sigo siendo una llorona. —Esta vez saca la lengua de una forma juguetona.

Haruhi sonríe y coloca su mano en la mejilla derecha de Sakuno— Y eso es lo mejor de esta visita, sigues siendo la Saku que yo conozco. —Dice en el momento que le limpia una lagrima y sin darse cuenta Haruhi, sus mejillas también se tornan de color rosado.

En ese momento se forma alrededor de Sakuno y Haruhi una especie de un cuadro de rosas rojas y blancas. Por otra parte los chicos no sabían que pensar, los cuatros estaban rojo tomates y ni siquiera sabían la razón, solo habían observado a ese tal Haruhi con Sakuno y como que las cosas para ellos cuatros se empezaron a poner calientes…

Momo, Eiji y Syusuke estaban seguro que sus caras estaban tan rojas que en cualquier momento tendrían una hemorragia nasal… Pero en el caso de Ryoma, pues estaba **casi**en el mismo estado que sus otros tres sempais.

— cof, cof, cof… ¿Sakuno? —Dijo Momo tosiendo disimuladamente para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia junto con sus tres amigos. La recién nombrada confusa voltea en dirección donde provino la voz que se le hacia tan familiar, y el primero que vio fue a…

—¡Ryoma-kun!... —Al instante se levanto del suelo entre asustada, nerviosa y avergonzada. El chico que tanto le gustaba, no, que amaba. La había visto en tan… intimo e inusual momento con Haruhi—_Ahora que pensara de mi Ryoma, seguramente dirá que soy una chica rara o al menos más de lo normal…_—Sakuno escucha nuevamente la tos y se da cuenta que es Momo dando a entender que Ryoma no era el único que estaba hay y que ellos no estaban pintados en la pared. Ahora estaba más apenada que antes… — Y chicos… Hola ¿Qué cuentan?

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu? —Dice Syusuke abriendo sus ojos azules, analizando la situación muy entretenido.

Para Sakuno era tanto los nervios a causa de que su príncipe la estaba observando, casi como desnudándola hasta el punto de saber sus más oscuros e íntimos secretos… —_¡AAAAAAh! Deja de mirarme _— ¿Eeeh…?—Que llegaba hasta el punto que no le entendía nada—Eh… perdón Syusuke, ¿me puedes repetir la pregunta?

Eiji, Momo y Syusuke se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa muy juguetona, Haruhi se estaba dando cuenta que esos tres chicos atormentarían a la pobre de Saku…

—_Más vale que intervenga, si sigue así Saku, máximo y se le funde una neurona_—piensa Haruhi al ver que ya estaban pasando los minutos y Sakuno ya se estaba mareando, hasta creía ver que le estaba saliendo humo de los oídos. —Sakuno… yo creo que ellos se refieren a mi. —Dice Haruhi y al instante observa a la joven de ojos color caoba como le agradecía con el lenguaje de la mirada.

—¡A-Ah, claro!... C-Chic-cos, l-les p-presento a m-mi a-a-amig…

—Hola, soy Haruhi Fujioka, es un placer —Se presenta Haruhi, al ver que su amiga tardaría una eternidad en solo presentarla—Soy el **amigo**de infancia de Sakuno.

—¿Eh? —Dijeron los chicos y hasta Sakuno. Aunque Haruhi le era comprensible que su amiga la mirara con confusión por decir lo siguiente pero, esos chicos ella no los conocía y menos ellos a ella…

—Haruhi… —Sakuno llamo a su amiga en un susurro sin entender por las recién palabras que les dijo a los chicos. Al instante la joven la observa y con la mirada le dice que le siga la corriente. Y así fue…

— ¿Por qué esa caras de confusión chicos? —Pregunta confundida Sakuno por fin recuperando el habla. Ella también había visto raro el comportamiento de sus amigos.

— Pues… es que tu abuela nos dijo que te vendría a visitar una **amiga **no amigo, nya.

— ¿Enserio? —Dijo Sakuno sorprendida, como la que no sabía que tras esa simple palabra "amiga" que dijo su abuela se guardaba un secreto– Bueno tu sabes que mi abuela ya es una señora mayor y ya le empieza a fallar la memoria.

Los chicos no estaban muy convencidos pero tenía lógica lo que dijo Sakuno, tal vez Sumire a causa de la edad cometió ese error en el momento que les decía la información.

— Bueno, pues bienvenido a Seigaku —Dijo Momo con su buen humor. —Eh… ¿Puedo llamarte Haruhi?

—Gracias y si.

— Entonces a mi me puedes decir Momo. —Contestó muy animado, Haruhi soltó una pequeña risa ante la respuesta de Momo, se veía a leguas que el chico era muy simpático.

—Nyaaa… ¡A mi me puedes decir Eiji! —Era tanta su emoción que abrazo a Haruhi.

—¡Eiji suelta a Haruhi lo estas asfixiando! —El pelirrojo al escuchar la orden de la joven Ryuuzaki, soltó rápidamente a Fujioka que estaba de todos los colores—L-Lo siento Haru-chan —Dijo apenado.

—No… te… preocupes —Dijo Haruhi luego de recobrar el conocimiento…

— Eiji puede ser a veces muy… —Se quedo callado por unos momentos Syusuke, como buscando la palabra adecuada—cariñoso.

— _Ya me di cuenta_—Piensa Haruhi ante la respuesta del chico de mirada sádica que por cierto, le recordaba a alguien… Aunque la forma de actuar de Eiji también le recordaba también a otra persona, la cosa era ¿quienes?

— Mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji pero solo dime Syusuke.

—Y el O´Chibi de aquí —Decía Eiji mientras que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su capitán—Es Ryoma Echizen.

—Mucho gusto, Ryo…—Hizo una reverencia.

—Echizen. —Interrumpió el pilar de Seigaku. Haruhi sintió como le traspasaba una flecha en el pecho y en este tenía escrito el apellido del susodicho.

— H-Hai, Echizen... –Haruhi estaba incomoda y… ¿Más incomoda? ¿Podía ser posible? — _Al parecer si…_—El chico llamado Echizen, la miraba fijamente, y su mirada no era para nada amistosa…

— ¡O´Chibi! —Llama Eiji a su capitán sorprendido y un poco molesto —Disculpa a Ryoma, es un poco huraño…

— Ya veo… —Responde Haruhi con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¡Echizen! ¡Serás…! — Momo se acerca enojado a su mejor amigo y le da un coscorrón.

— ¡Ay, Momoshiro! —Se queja y empieza una pelea con su amigo glotón. Ese coscorrón le había dolido… Y por unos momentos, quita su atención de Sakuno y el amigo de infancia de esta.

—Oigan… esperen, no…—Haruhi ahora se sentía mal, admitía que el tal Echizen era un poco… —_Grosero, amargado, pesado, gruñón…_—Pero no era la idea para causar una pelea.

— Tranquilo, son mejores amigos es normal el verlos pelear por cualquier cosa. —Explica Syusuke, colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven Haruhi. Que por cierto a Fuji se le hizo sorprendente, porque para ser un chico, Haruhi era bien bajito y delgado, le recordaba a Ryoma cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria.

— Cierto, nya.

Haruhi tan solo asintió quedándose un poco tranquila ante la aclaración de Fuji y Eiji. Observo otra vez a Momo y ese chico huraño y sinceramente hablando ni siquiera se veía exactamente como una pelea. Por otra parte, su mente le decía la forma que peleaban esos dos amigos de Saku, se le hacia algo familiar a dos personas que ella conocía… Personas que eran físicamente muy parecidos para todo el mundo, menos para ella.

—Veo que se divierten…

De la nada aparece detrás de todos una sombra muy peculiar pero aunque se les hacia conocido la sombra y la voz para algunos, igual fue inevitable asustarse y pegar el grito hasta el cielo…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —

— Ustedes si gritan… — Se queja el causante del susto de los demás. Era un chico alto de tez blanca, cabello negro en picos, sus ojos no se podían admirar ya que sus lentes cuadrados evitaba ver directamente su mirada y estaba vestido deportivo; una camisa blanca, un mono color azul verdoso y zapatos blancos.

— ¡Tal vez no gritáramos tanto si no te aparecieras de la nada! —Se queja Momo agarrándose el pecho con fuerza.

—¡Casi me da un infarto Inue! ¡nya!

— ¿Acaso conoces el termino _**ser**_normal? —Pregunta sarcástico Echizen con el ceño fruncido, su respiración estaba acelerada a causa del susto.

— Si, de acuerdo a mis datos —Saca su libreta de la nada, ojeo unas páginas del cuaderno hasta detenerse en una— … _**ser**_normal es…

— ¡Era sarcasmo Inue! —Momo estaba más que sorprendido que su sempai recolector de datos le creyera esa pregunta tan — _obviamente_—irónica a su amigo Echizen.

— ¿Para que vinisteis Inue? — Pregunta Syusuke, que a diferencia de todos no se había asustado ni gritado ante la aparición de Sadayaruh…

— Pues… —Inue iba a explicarse pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas, cuando observo detrás de los cuatros tenistas, se encontraba la pequeña Ryuuzaki y un ser de sexo dudoso pero indescriptiblemente adorable… ¿Agarrados de la mano? —¿Quién eres tú? —Ante la pregunta repentina los cuatros tenistas sin entender muy bien observan el camino donde miraba con mucha atención su sempai recolector de datos.

— Soy Haruhi Fujioka —Se presenta al darse cuenta que la pregunta era hacia ella.

— OK… pero aun no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí en el instituto? —Haruhi ante esa respuesta del chico de lentes cuadrados siente como una segunda flecha traspasa por toda su frente…

_¿Acaso… todos los sempais de Saku son así de perturbadores?_—Haruhi realmente se sentía incomoda, Sakuno por otro lado observaba a su amiga con una gota en la cabeza. Sabía lo que pasaba su amiga, ella también le a pasado y más con el chico de mirada ámbar que tanto le gusta…

—Haruhi es el **amigo**de infancia de Saku, Sumire nos comento de la situación ¿Recuerdas? —Explica Momo recuperando su animo de siempre.

Inue por unos momentos se queda pensativo mientras que (nunca puede faltar de él…) escribía en su libreta unos apuntes—Pero… ¿no se suponía que era **amiga **de infancia?

Cuando Sakuno fue a responderle la pregunta que formulo Inue pero los chicos al unísono, la interrumpieron. —Es una larga historia… te la explicamos en el camino a las canchas.

— En fin, aun no nos haz explicado del por que de tu aparición, nya.

— Que como _**siempre **_es repentina. —Dice Momo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Bueno Eiji y Momo…—A este ultimo lo observa con un aura un tanto escalofriante para el glotón del grupo. —La razón es porque desde hace media hora termino el descanso y todos han retomado su entrenamiento, excepto ustedes… —Los cuatros tenistas tragaron en seco, cuando Inue es entrenador, se toma muy enserio su rol... incluidos los castigo que tenga que dar. Echizen haciéndose el desentendido de la situación, disimuladamente iba alejándose poco a poco de sus sempais intentando evitar el regaño, castigo, sermón, castigo… de Inue. — ¿Vas a un lado Echizen? —El recién nombrado se quedo estático.

—No…—Responde con una gota en la cabeza y traga en seco, ahora un poco nervioso, porque Momo, Eiji y Syusuke se habían dado cuenta de sus intenciones de querer escapar, para salvarse solo él…—_Genial… ahora me tengo que aguantar otros tres sermones…_

—Echizen tu eres el capitán del equipo deberías ser el primero en estar en las canchas entrenado. Tienes que darle el ejemplo a tus compañeros. –Reprende Inue.

—Es cierto… tienes que dar el ejemplo Ryoma —Dice con un tono burlesco Momo.

— Tu no hables Momoshiro, al ser el sub-capitán del equipo si el capitán esta ausente tu te tienes que hacer cargo de la situación hasta que llegue Ryoma. —Reprendió nuevamente Inue pero esta vez a un abochornado Momo.

— Verga, bendición mamá. —Exclama Ryoma sarcástico a Inue.

— Dios te bendiga.

Todos se echan a reír ante el comentario de Ryoma excepto Inue que aun no se le pasaba la molestia ante la irresponsabilidad de sus cuatro amigos.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien que Inue? —Pregunta Syusuke.

— Los minutos pasan e incrementa más las posibilidades de que ustedes tengan un castigo relacionado con una bebida que he creado recientemente…

—¡Adiós Saku! ¡Adiós Haruhi! —Grita Momo bien lejos de los recién nombrados y de Inue que aun ni siquiera le había dado chance de terminar su oración amenazante…

—¡Nos vemos después…! ¡nya! —Grita Eiji que también le seguía el paso en la carrera a sus semapis y el que iba encabezando la carrera era Echizen. – ¡Hey, espérenme!

Tanto Ryuuzaki y Fujioka tenían una gota en la cabeza al ver como Echizen, Momoshiro, Fuji y Eiji corrían saboteándose entre ellos para ser el primero en llegar a su destino, a las canchas de tenis y salvar su vida. Por otro lado, Inue solo sonreía de satisfacción…

— _Aun cuando ya me gradué y ya no juego con los chicos, aun causo el mismo efecto de terror con mis jugos…_—Pensaba el recolector de datos—Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Haruhi.

— H-Hai… igualmente. —Responde aun atónica de la reacción de los chicos que se fueron corriendo quien sabe a donde…

—Nos vemos después… —Se despide Inue caminando en dirección donde hace unos momentos cuatros integrantes del club de tenis habían corrido en dirección a las canchas de tenis…

Luego de unos minutos ambas chicas se quedan solas, sin la interrupción de nadie….

—Haruhi…—Llama Sakuno sin quitar la mirada en dirección donde se fueron los chicos.

— ¿Si? —Ella tan poco quitaba su mirada color caramelo en la dirección donde se fueron los sempais de su amiga Saku…

— Me puedes explicar, ¿porque te presentasteis como chico y estas vestido como uno?

Ante la pregunta de su amiga, Haruhi suspira, sabía que apenas que ambas se quedaran solas ella le preguntaría el porque mintió de su identidad.

* * *

Se escuchaba el sonido de la pelota ser golpeada por la raqueta, para luego ser devuelta por su rival y amigo, todos los que jugaban daban todo lo que podían y el ciclo de golpear la pelota con la raqueta para luego ser devuelta de la misma forma se repetía constantemente. Todos sudaban la gota gorda porque de tan solo perder de vista la pelota o cometer el mínimo error podía haber grandes consecuencias para el perdedor.

Hasta que para mala suerte para uno y el otro para su alegría, la pelota rebotaba haciendo un sonido sordo para luego quedar inmóvil en el suelo… Durante esos momentos que ambos contrincantes veían la pelota caer al suelo sin poder hacer nada para devolverla se experimentaba; Tristeza, alivio, decepción, alivio, molestia, alivio, dolor, alivio…. ¿Ya dije alivio?

Para luego el perdedor sentir como tras de su espalda aparecía la muerte con un brillo terrorífico en sus lentes cuadrados y con vaso en manos con el contenido líquido de un color violeta entremezclado con un verde chillón.

— Tómalo…

el perdedor del juego tan solo podía hacer era cumplir su parte al perder, mientras que todos los expectantes ante la situación miraban al perdedor con admiración y comprensión, porque no había nadie que no fuera pasado por ese castigo, por suerte para algunos… ese día no les tocaba la temible consecuencias de perder. Claro que el perdedor se podía negar ante horrible consecuencia pero no era por seguir al pie de la letra las reglas, no, era algo más profundo…

Estaba en juego su hombría sino aceptaba la consecuencia que se le enfrentaba, vio a su alrededor y vio como más de uno con vasos en mano dispuesto aceptar la consecuencia y derrota. Aunque en esto ultimo no era muy importante… Los perdedores con sus vasos en mano que le ofreció la presencia que se asemejaba a la muerte, solo le faltaba la túnica, ser un esqueleto y tener en manos una hoz. Y queriendo que se terminara ese momento horrible beben de un sopetón el liquido que contenía el vaso.

— ¡AAAAAGH! —

* * *

En una parte del instituto….

Ambas chicas que caminaban y hablaban tranquilamente, se exaltaron al escuchar un grito de repulsión.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunta la joven de mirada color caramelo a la otra joven de mirada color caoba.

La joven de mirada color caoba observa en dirección donde seguramente provino el grito que las asusto con una gota en la cabeza y sin poder evitar su tristeza ante las victimas de hoy— No querrás saberlo… créeme.

* * *

— ¡Agh! ¡Agua! ¡Agua! —Gritaba Eiji con los ojos llorosos y su rostro se torno de un color morado, corriendo por las canchas con las manos en la boca conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

— Sssssh… que asco. —Exclamo un chico muy apuesto pero con una apariencia un tanto amenazante y más con ese color morado en su rostro. El chico era de cabello negro, ojos color gris, tez tostada y estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto deportivo.

— C-Creo que v-veo la luz… —decía a duras penas un chico de 21 años de cabello negro, ojos color verdes, tez blanca y estaba vestido con una camisa semi-casual de color verde claro, un par de pantalones blueen azul oscuro y unos zapatos de color negro y blanco. —A-Ah…

— H-Horio… a-amigo… despídete d-de… —Hizo una pausa el chico de 17 años muy débil a un joven de la misma edad de ojos y cabello castaño, tez blanca y que hace una vez tenía una sola ceja. Ambos estaban vestido con el uniforme del equipo identificándolo como titulares con el nombre del instituto—mi madre… y Horio…

—Dime Katsuo —Pregunta Horio mirando con pena a su compañero de equipo y amigo. —_demonios, lo único malo de ser titular son esos venenos como castigo_— ¿Katsuo?... ¡Katsuo! —Ya el chico empezaba a preocuparse por su amigo, ya que este dejo de respirar

Katsuo reacciona entre asustado y desesperado— T-Trae a-agu-ua… y ¡r-rapido!

— Oye… Inue…—Llamo un chico de 21 años muy apuesto de ojos y cabello de color castaño claro, tez tostada y vestido con una camisa cuadricular de mangas cortas de color verde azulado, todos los botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver debajo de la camisa cuadricular, una camiseta blanca. Un par de pantalones blueen de color gris y un par de zapatos deportivos de color negro con detalles blancos.

— Dime…

— No crees… que… —Guardo silencio, sin dejar de mirar al frente de él.

— ¿No creo que? —Pregunto Inue dejando de mirar en dirección al frente para ver al chico de ojos y cabello castaño claro que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

— ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? —Concluyo la pregunta el joven de cabello castaño claro con una gota en la cabeza, observando con pena ajena a los chicos que fueron victimas del jugo de Inue y que el llego a sufrir cuando estudiaba en Seigaku…

— No… déjalos —Contesto Inue indiferente ante la situación. —¿Acaso te querías unírteles Kawamura? —Pregunta mostrándole un vaso con el mismo tipo de liquido que le dio a los chicos integrantes del club de tenis y que ahora se retorcían en el suelo.

— ¡No, no, no… Para nada! —Dice precipitadamente Kawamura negando con la cabeza numerosas veces.

—¿Seguro? —Pregunta el chico de lentes cuadricular decepcionado, vio como Kawamura asentía con la cabeza. — Bueno… tu te lo pierdes…

— Tomare ese riesgo… —Suspira aliviado— _Estuvo cerca…_

Luego de unos minutos todos los que fueron victimas del jugo estaban tirados al suelo cansados y gracias a la cantidad de agua que tomaron, sus ganas de vomitar se calmaron un poco, solo un poco.

— Que asco… —Se quejaba Oishi. Desde que Inue creo ese veneno, porque ni siquiera "eso" merecía llamarlo jugo, él lo ha bebido a causa que ya todos los chicos del equipo lo han superado a él y que al mismo tiempo tiene la lesión en su mano y ya no puede jugar como antes... —La próxima vez, no volveré ayudarlos a entrenar…

—Sabes que no puedes… —Dice Momo riéndose un poco de la situación de la ex-madre de Seigaku, Oishi siempre fue y es el tipo de chico que no puede decir un no a la hora de ayudar a las personas—Además, tu decidisteis ayudarnos a entrenar para "recordar" los buenos tiempos —Los demás al recordar y que Momoshiro se los recordó, el porque Oishi había ofrecido su ayuda se echaron a reír.

— Si… ya creo que recordé mucho los buenos tiempos… —Un tanto avergonzado y también riéndose de si mismo.

— Mada mada dane Oishi.

— ¡Tu no hables O`Chibi! ¡fuisteis malo conmigo!

— ¿Yo? ¿por qué? –Pregunto Ryoma colocando una cara de inocencia.

— ¡Ni siquiera me dejasteis hacer un saque! ¡nya! –Se quejo, acercándose hasta su amigo y pasándole un brazo por sus hombros apresando su cuello y con la otra mano le quitaba la gorra blanca con una "R" roja que siempre tuvo Echizen desde que lo conoció para desordenarle su cabellera.

— El único que salió más que ileso fue Kawamura… Sssh…

— ¿Celosa víbora? —Pregunta burlón Momo a Kaoru que se levanto del suelo de golpe ante la furia.

— Sssh… solo ganasteis porque Katsuo se desconcentro…

— ¡¿Disculpa? ¿Quién es el segundo capitán armando aquí?

— Lamentablemente un idiota sin remedio…

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Quieres pelear? —Dijo Momo ya con los puños en alto para pelear con Kaoru y viceversa.

— ¡Chicos por favor no peleen! —Se interpuso Oishi entre la pelea (En que ya todos estaban acostumbrados) de Takeshi y Kaidoh.

— Y ya salió al rescate la madre de Seigaku. —Dice Ryoma sonriendo burlón y altanero, ya libre de los brazos de su amigo pelirrojo, se volvía a colocar su gorra favorita que lo identificaba. A su lado estaba el neko de Seigaku con lagrimitas en sus ojos azules, dando saltitos mientras se agarraba el pie derecho que fue pisado por su capitán arrogante.

— Bueno una madre nunca deja de ser mamá… —Dice Syusuke con su típica sonrisa enigmática, sabiendo que eso fastidiaba a Oishi.

— Chicos por favor… —Dijo suplicante Oishi que dejaran esas bromas, lo abochornaba de que tuviera ese sobrenombre. —Quedamos no hacer más esas bromas desde la graduación…

— Es que es inevitable Suichiroh —Dice Horio con ganas de reír al recordar el día del acto de graduación de Inue, Tezuka, Kawamura y Oishi.

— Sssh… cierto. —Dice Kaoru intentando no reírse, ya estaba más tranquilo y no tenía ganas de patear a Momoshiro (Por ahora…).

— Y más en el momento que te fue entregado tu titulo ¡nya! —Comento Eiji entre risas, recordando cuando Oishi fue llamado al escenario para recibir su titulo** todos **los integrantes del club de Seigaku gritaron un "¡Viva la madre de Seigaku!".

— Es cierto… y nunca lo vamos a olvidar.

— ¿Quien no Katsuo? si fue subido al Facebook —Dice Momo sonriendo casi de la misma forma que Syusuke, cosa que los que estaban cerca de Takeshi se alejaron.

— Si… ¿Uh?

— Que sucede Kawamura —Pregunta Inue viendo como su amigo que cambiaba de personalidad cada vez que tenía una raqueta en mano, se sonrojaba hasta parecer a un tomate maduro y empezaba a sudar un tanto nervioso. Todos al darse cuenta de la extraña actitud de su amigo Takashi voltearon en dirección donde miraba para encontrarse…

—La persona que esta con Sakuno es... ¿una chica o un chico? —Pregunto Katsuo sonrojándose clonándose en tomate.

— Ni con mis dos años de experiencia en el tenis, vi algo así…

— Ssssh… Y yo que pensé que Momoshiro era el único fenómeno.

— Entiendo tu reacción… ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTEIS VIBORA? —Momoshiro entendía la reacción de sus tres compañeros pero no entendió al instante la ofensa de Kaidoh.

— ¿Quien es? —Pregunto Takashi intento calmar el calor en sus mejillas. Cuando Inue les fue a responder, alguien lo interrumpió…

— ¡Hola chicos! —Saluda Sakuno entrando seguido del extraño de sexo dudoso a la cancha donde se encontraban todos los titulares y ex-titulares de Seigaku.

— ¡Hola Haruhi! ¡nya! —Saluda Eiji corriendo a la susodicha. Esta aun no se le había olvidado que hace unos minutos había perdido la conciencia a causa del abrazo del pelirrojo, preocupada que se volviera a repetir la misma sensación (Y tal vez no volviera con vida para contarlo…) esquiva al neko. Pero el pelirrojo para su "suerte" cayo en algo blando…

—¡Kyaaaaaa!

Eiji había caído encima de Sakuno, quedando en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Para todos no fue tan sorprendente la situación pero ese día hubo algo diferente para que todos hasta Haruhi se quedaran con los ojos abiertos como platos. El tan famoso Echizen camino con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Kikumaru que aun no reaccionaba que estaba encima de Ryuuzaki.

—R-Ryoma-kun —Dice Sakuno sonrojada de sobremanera al verse en una situación tan incomoda y más al ser vista por el chico que tanto le gustaba.

Para más sorpresa de todos Echizen agarro del cuello de la camisa a Kikumaru levantándolo, aparte de que todos estaban sorprendido ante la situación y que fue Ryoma el que se tomo las molestias en quitar a Eiji encima de Saku, fuera sido pasable cualquiera de los chicos lo hiciera ¡Hasta de Kaidoh! Pero nunca de su capitán. Para que se sumara a más su sorpresa era que Echizen aunque era mucho más alto que Horio y Katsuo pero no tanto como para sobrepasar la altura de sus demás semapais, logro levantar con una sola mano al neko de Seigaku para luego dejarlo caer al suelo sin la mayor delicadeza.

—¡itai! —Se quejo Eiji al recibir el impacto del golpe en su trasero contra el duro suelo.

—Kikumaru. —El recién nombrado le paso todo un escalofrío por la espalda para nada placentero al ser llamado por su capitán. El tono de voz de Echizen era frío (más de lo normal…) y ajena a sentimientos amistosos.

—¡H-Hai…! —Respondió levantándose de golpe, desde que conoció a Ryoma nunca lo escucho llamarle de esa forma. Unas veces si lo llamo por su apellido pero nunca con ese tono de voz.

—100 vueltas a la cancha, 50 flexiones y 50 lagartijas. —Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta…

—Echizen… —Inue intento hablar a favor de Eiji, pero el príncipe del tenis lo interrumpió.

—Dame las pesas… —Ordeno Ryoma manteniendo su tono de voz fría y por unos segundos Inue observo como en la mirada ámbar de su amigo tenía un brillo un tanto peligroso…

— ¿Pero para que las…? —Intento preguntar Inue en el momento que le daba las pesas que se le colocaban a los jugadores tanto en las muñecas y tobillos pero Ryoma se las quita de la mano sin responderle.

—Lo harás todo con dos pesas en ambas muñecas y tobillos —Dijo dándole las pesas al pelirrojo que lo miraba más que sorprendido ¿Estaba hablando enserio?

—O`Chibi… —Susurro Eiji intento formular una oración pero las palabras no les salía.

—Y luego que termines tendrás un partido conmigo—Dice Ryoma dándole la espalda —Sino cumples con todo lo que te pido para hoy… —Observa al pelirrojo por unos minutos, confrontándose por unos momentos los ojos azules de Eiji y la temible mirada ámbar de Ryoma – Tomaras el jugo de Inue.

—Ryoma no crees que… —Horio intento hablar para calmar la situación cosa que parecía que la atmósfera no cambiara ni con un discurso de paz.

—Y ustedes a entrenar —Ordena Ryoma a todos, dándole una mirada bien atemorizante a Horio que tanto fue su miedo que quedo mudo. Luego de dar su orden se retira del lugar sin dejar de ser observado por todos sorprendidos…

— ¡Echizen! —Llamo Momoshiro enojado y aun sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

* * *

_¡Mierda!_

Estaba enojado consigo mismo ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué actuó así con Eiji? Cuando todo fue un accidente, simplemente ¡¿Por qué?. Pateó la lata que se encontraba enfrente de él.

_¡Maldición!_

Desde que ese tal amigo de Ryuuzaki se apareció a actuado así. Eiji no fue el único al que quiso descuartizar sino también a ese Fujioka, a él nunca le ha caído mal a una persona del todo y más si apena lo esta conociendo, pero en el caso de ese amigo de Ryuuzaki le ha caído de la patada. Él siempre mantuvo la serenidad, ante cualquier cosa…

Vuelve a patear la lata que estaba enfrente de él.

— ¡Echizen!

_Genial… ahora Momoshiro._

En este momento que él no estaba de buenas lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien o escuchar el sermón de Momo. Además, que a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino lo trataría igual que a Eiji y hasta tal vez peor.

— ¡Echizen te estoy hablando! –Grita y al instante Echizen se detiene pero aun se mantenía distanciado de Momo por 10 pasos. — ¿Por qué actuasteis así con Eiji?

—Momo…—Ryoma aunque se detuvo para hablar con Momo que lo dejara tranquilo por los momentos, cosa que no le era posible ya que su amigo no paraba de sermonearlo (aun le seguía dando la espalda.)

— Él es tu amigo…

— Momo…

— Y sabemos como es Eiji que es un poco exagerado a la hora de saludarlo a uno pero eso no significa…

— Momo…

— Que hay que…

— Ya lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? Y ¡¿entonces porque actuasteis así con…?

— ¡No lo sé! —Grita ya Ryoma arto de la situación, ya era suficiente que se sintiera confuso ante su forma de actuar y culpable como trato a uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué?

Echizen escucha como ahora Momoshiro se escuchaba más que confuso. Si así se sentía su amigo con tan solo escucharlo de él, que será él que su cabeza estaba prácticamente en blanco. En eso siente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

— ¡Itai! ¡¿Pero que coño…? —Echizen se voltea enojado para encontrarse con su amigo de mirada violeta—¡¿Momoshiro pero que…?

—¡¿Y porque no me dijisteis que te estaba pasando algo? —Dice con el ceño fruncido, para luego sonreírle ya más tranquilo — A ver Echizen… Se puede saber ¿Qué te esta pasando?

— Momoshiro no…

— ¡Vamos! Sabes que estas en confianza—Le dice alegre dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo— Tal vez, pueda ayudarte a saber o descifrar que te pasa.

—Mo… —Suspira— _No tengo opción… Momo es como yo, cuando algo se le mente en la cabeza es imposible quitarle la idea de la mente._—Pues…

* * *

—Aun no entiendo del porque de la actitud de Echizen —Comenta Horio mientras que veía como el pelirrojo iba por la lagartija numero 10.

— Sssh… Ryoma nunca se comporto así.

— Realmente lo siento Eiji… —Se disculpa apenada Sakuno haciéndole una reverencia.

— Tranquila Saku, más bien yo me disculpo, si no fuera sido tan impulsivo no fuera caído encima de ti —Dice el neko sonriéndole, pero todos los que conocían al pelirrojo sabían que estaba deprimido. Eiji se sentía culpable era por haber hecho molestar a Ryoma y temía perder una amistad…

—Aquí la culpa no es de nadie —Dice la joven de mirada caramelo— Primero es mi culpa, segundo a la final todo fue un accidente y tercero ni siquiera sabemos el porque de este castigo que es un tanto exagerado.

— Haruhi…

— Eiji no tienes que hacer esto —Dice Inue acomodándose sus lentes—Yo hablare con Echizen…

— ¿Cómo podrás hacerlo? si ni siquiera cuando intentamos hablar con él nos ignoro —Recordó Kawamura preocupado de la situación.

— Solo esperemos que Momo tenga suerte de calmar a Echizen —Dice Syusuke, los único que se le podían acercar en tal estado a Ryoma eran cinco personas que el conocía; Momoshiro, Sakuno, el padre de Echizen, Tezuka y…

—Es cierto, esperemos que Momo tenga suerte. —Dice Oishi intentando darle ánimos a todos.

* * *

En los jardines de Seigaku habían dos jóvenes sentados en uno de los bancos tomándose un refresco. El más pequeño bebía su bebida favorita PONTA y el más alto de ojos color violeta bebía un jugo de durazno. Desde hace unos minutos el pequeño de gorra blanca había dejado de hablar y el otro joven tan solo se quedo callado y un tanto pensativo.

—¡Ya sé! —Dice el más alto levantándose del banquito. El otro joven tan solo lo observo desde su asiento.

— ¿Qué Momoshiro? —Pregunta indiferente pero en el fondo curioso ante la respuesta.

—¡De lo que te sucede exactamente! —Dice como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Aja… y es…

—¡Echizen tu estas celoso! —Ante la respuesta de su sempai, Ryoma se atraganta con su bebida.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Si, estas celoso.

— Momoshiro creo que de tanto comer te afecto el cerebro…

— ¡Echizen serás…! No estoy equivocado ni estoy inventando… —Explica molesto y muy seguro de su conclusión—Las veces que haz actuado raro, siempre se involucra en las situaciones Sakuno…

—¿Momoshiro vas a seguir con las bromas con Ryuuzaki? —Enojado porque ya su amigo empezaba otra vez con el temita de estarle nombrando en todo a la nieta de su entrenadora. Si iba a continuar en no tomar enserio su situación ya estaba que se iba…

— ¡No estoy bromeando! —Luego se queda pensativo—A ver como te explico…—Chasquea sus dedos, dando a entender que ya tenía una idea—Echizen tu quieres a Ryuuzaki. —Ryoma como respuesta alza una ceja y observa como si su amigo estuviera loco.

— Ryuuzaki solo es una compañera de clase.

— ¡A eso no me refería idiota! ¡Si eres tapado Echizen! —Grita ya desesperado que su amigo no lo entendiera—A ver como te explico mejor…

— Momo tan solo dime que no sabes lo que me pasa —Dice Ryoma ya arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho a Momo, no, de haber pesando que su amigo le podía decir que le pasaba realmente —Al menos algo te creería…

—Echizen, escúchame bien y no me interrumpas—Decía algo serio Momo, para sorpresa de Ryoma—Cuando digo que quieres a Ryuuzaki es como una amiga, no de que te gusta. Yo en mi caso yo quiero a Saku como una hermana más, por lo menos las veces que veo que algún chico va con intenciones de algo más con ella a mi me da por protegerla, me vuelvo en otras palabras sobre protector y sabiendo que Sakuno es muy ingenua cuando se trata de las personas... —Niega con la cabeza resignado a la inocencia de la joven— Me nace de protegerla porque la quiero, al igual que le pasa a los demás chicos…—Dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a todo el equipo del tenis y los ex-integrantes (excepto Tezuka, ya que este no mostro ningún sentimiento de sobre protección con la pequeña Ryuuzaki). Miro como Echizen lo observaba que ya era hora de llevarlo al manicomio. Gruño y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a su amigo.

— ¡Ay!

— ¡Si eres terco Echizen! —Se queda mirando en un punto ciego ignorando la mirada de furia de su amigo de mirada dorada—Te pondré ejemplos a ver si lo entiendes mejor... —Da un largo suspiro para luego dirigir su mirada a su amigo— Recuerdas… Cuando Sakuno al ver que a ti se te olvidaba tu almuerzo y terminabas comiendo era pan, cosa que no era para nada sano, ella como siempre preparaba comida de más… decide prepararte a ti también el almuerzo. Tu como siempre no le dijisteis nada y actuasteis indiferente cada vez que te trajo el almuerzo pero hubo un día, un solo día, en que ella se le había olvidado tu almuerzo y tu te enojasteis con ella hasta el punto de no dirigirle la palabra casi en todo el día, cosa que luego ambos comieron del almuerzo de ella.

— Momo eso no…

— Recuerdas… Cuando en el año pasado estaban abiertos otra vez los puestos para ingresar a los titulares y fue en el año en que Horio y Katsuo decidieron participar para ser titulares. Mientras que a Horio le toco a Kaoru y a ti te toco Katsuo, a la hora que era el partido con el chico, todos obviamente te apoyaban a ti y más al ser el capitán, pero le dábamos una que otra veces ánimos a Katsuo. Cuando empezó el partido actuabas normal, hasta que Sakuno cuando le empezó a dar ánimos a Katsuo que se veía un poco nervioso a la hora que te devolvía los saques, tu empezasteis a lanzar los saques que son _**casi**_ imposibles de devolver para mi, para Eiji, Kaoru, Inue… ¡Hasta para Syusuke le era difícil devolverte los saques! Y solo empezasteis a actuar así _**solo**_cuando Sakuno empezó a darle ánimos a Katsuo.

— Eso no…

— Recuerdas… Cuando Sakuno cancelo las clases de tenis que tu le dabas a causa de que al parecer te _**molestaba **_o fastidiaba darle clases y nos pidió Saku personalmente que Eiji, Syusuke, Inue y a mi que la ayudáramos a entrenar y ser mejor en el tenis ¿Qué hicisteis el día en que te enterasteis que nosotros le dábamos clases de tenis a Saku? Entrantes a las canchas y la agarrasteis de la cintura, llevándotela arrastra. Luego de ese día Saku retomo tus clases…

— Momoshiro…

— Recuerdas…

— ¡Ya entendí! —Dice Ryoma un tanto abochornado ante los dicho por Momo, y para que su amigo no lo viera bajo la cabeza, al instante con la ayuda de su gorra no se lograra ver su rostro. Momoshiro por otro lado sonrió victorioso de que Ryoma por fin le da la razón.

— Vez, Echizen… La razón porque actuasteis así fue porque estabas celoso y porque eres posesivo. Como a todos nosotros, Sakuno es prácticamente parte del equipo o mejor dicho de la familia ya que ha estado con nosotros en todos los partidos, cosa que es obvio porque Sumire es nuestra entrenadora. —Riéndose ante lo obvio— Pero a vivido con nosotros en todos los momentos sea malos o buenos y entrenamientos. Hasta a sido victima del jugo de Inue, cosa que fue un accidente pero ¡Fue victima! Al igual que nosotros. Hasta Sakuno es a la única chica que haz permitido que este contigo y que no te molesta su presencia, claro sin incluir a tu madre y prima.

— hmnp…

_Aunque suena un tanto estúpido…  
Era lógico.  
Del sexo opuesto Ryuuzaki es la única chica que permite que este a su lado, a excepción de su madre y prima, claro esta.  
Pero a sido la única…_

— A la final Saku se a convertido en tu primera amiga mujer. Porque yo soy tu mejor amigo hombre. —Dice Momoshiro con algo de altanero (Ya se le pego lo de Echizen xD) cerrando los ojos, pero no escucha ninguna ofensa de parte de su amigo o una monosílaba o la típica frase arrogante que dice su amigo. Cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta que el banquito no hay nadie, observa como en dirección a las canchas caminaba Ryoma con las manos en los bolsillos del short azul. —¡Hey, Echizen, espérame! —Corriendo en dirección a su amigo para alcanzarlo.

— Momoshiro… — Se detiene, haciendo que Momo también se detuviera a unos cuantos pasos alejados de él. Se voltea sonriendo como siempre arrogante — Mada mada dane. —Para luego continuar su camino.

—De nada Echizen —Dice en un susurro Momo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desde que conoció a Ryoma cada día a aprendido el vocabulario tanto físico y verbal del joven capitán y sabía que ese "mada mada dane" era un gracia en realidad, pero estamos hablando de Echizen, el nunca diría un gracias directamente— ¡Ja! Si no fuera porque este año me graduó te quitaría tu puesto de capitán.

— Lo dudo —Dice bajando un poco su gorra en el momento que Momo lo alcanzo y caminaba a su lado, para que no viera la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

* * *

En las canchas todos entrenaban y un pelirrojo hacía la flexión numero 35, todos estaban pendiente de ayudar al pelirrojo, pero este se negaba. Como al mismo tiempo que fueran hablar con Ryoma para que le eliminara el castigo.

— ¿Eiji no deberías de tomar un descanso? –Recomendó Kawamura preocupado, desde que empezó a ser los ejercicios el pelirrojo no se a detenido para al menos respirar.

— No… te… preocupes… Kawa… —Decía entre cortado Eiji, la camisa del pelirrojo estaba empapado de sudor y se notaba como unas cuantas venas sobresalía de sus músculos de los brazos y piernas.

— Oye… Saku, deberíamos de hablar con Echizen —Dice Haruhi a su amiga como respuesta esta asiente. En eso el sonido de las pelotas ser golpeadas con las raquetas seso para luego escucharse unos cuantos rebotes y haber silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración entre cortada de Eiji y un par de pasos.

Eiji por otro lado ya había terminado las flexiones y ya se estaba levantando para comenzar a correr alrededor de las canchas de tenis. Para encontrarse en su camino a Ryoma serio y detrás de este un Momo sonriente aunque no le presto mucha atención a este ultimo, ve como Ryoma cierra los ojos y camina a un lado de él, el pelirrojo tan solo bajo la cabeza triste de que aun el pequeñín tuviera molesto con él, en eso siente algo suave sobre su cabeza. Lleva su mano hasta su cabeza para sentir la suave tela de la toalla, se voltea para encontrarse la ancha espalda de Ryoma.

— Más vale que termines—Comenta Ryoma—Me debes un partido mañana y no te lo dejare fácil.

Eiji se sorprende al igual que los otros, el pelirrojo a pesar de todo ya entendía un poco mejor el vocabulario tanto físico y verbal de su capitán. Y desde que lo conoció había entendido que Ryoma era una persona orgullosa y que se le hacia difícil para expresar sus sentimientos, incluido decir un simple gracias o un lo siento—Eso lo veremos ¡nya! —Dice para luego caer en el suelo, aunque le dolió el impacto del suelo en su retaguardia, estaba más que tranquilo porque, su castigo fue eliminado y porque O`Chibi ya no estaba enojado con él.

— Inue… —Llama Echizen, ante su llamado por el capitán asiente para luego llamar a los demás.

— Chicos por hoy, ya termino los entrenamientos. —Confeso para alivio de todos. — A ducharse todos.

—¡Uf! Menos mal que no sude mucho —Comenta aliviado Oishi. Kawamura por otro lado ayudo en otras cosas…

Luego de unos minutos que los titulares del equipo de tenis se bañaron y cambiaron con su ropa civil, todos estaban hablando con Sakuno y Haruhi. Por supuesto Ryoma daba una que otra monosílaba pero ya el ambiente no estaba tan incomodo, claro hasta que…

— ¿Ustedes veo que hacían todo juntos de niños, no? —Pregunta Kawamura a Haruhi.

— Aun seguimos haciendo todo juntos… ¿No, Saku?

— Es cierto, comemos juntos, vamos de compras juntos, dormimos juntos…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿QUÉ? —Dice exaltado Momo, para luego mirar de reojo a Echizen.

— ¿Qué sucede Momo? —Pregunta Saku confusa de la reacción de Momo tan repentina.

— Cuando dices de dormir juntos… ¿Cómo exactamente? —Pregunta ahora Oishi, asustado de la confesión de Sakuno.

— Pues que dormimos en la misma habitación… — Cuando los chicos escuchan "en la misma habitación" se calman solo un poco.

— AAh… nya, eso significa que duermen en cama separadas.

— No, dormimos en una sola cama. —Confiesa ahora Haruhi indiferente ante la extraña actitud de los chicos, pero no podía evitar sentir uno que otro escalofrío a causa de las miradas que le daba Echizen. —Lo fastidioso es que Saku, tiene la maña de abrazarlo a uno aun cuando uno esta en temporada de calor.

—¡¿Aun no superas ese verano? Tu más bien eras el que se pegaba a mi, además ya nos habíamos bañado antes de ir a dormir y para no sentir calor nos quitamos la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior… —Dijo Saku, olvidándose de que los chicos de Seigaku (Y Ryoma xD) la estaban escuchando.

— Pero Saku aun así no ayudo porque tuvimos calor y además, nuestros cuerpos estaban un tanto sudados. A la final, no logramos dormir bien.

— Interesante… —Exclama Syusuke, dando una mirada fugaz a Ryoma que escondía su rostro con su gorra.

— P-Pero eso es… ¡Imposible! —Dice Oishi entre sonrojado y asustado.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntan al unísono Sakuno y Haruhi sin entender los comentarios de los chicos.

— Pues porque Haruhi es un chico y tu Saku eres una chica… Además ¡¿Ropa interior?

Luego de unos minutos Sakuno entendió el porque la reacción de los chicos, miro seria a sus sempais — Haruhi y yo solo somos amigos, no significa que por que dormimos juntos vamos a mantener relaciones sex…

— ¡Saku! —Reclamo Haruhi un tanto abochornada en lo que había dicho su amiga e iba decir, aunque molestaba un poco por la situación que los chicos pensaran eso de ellas, pero no significa tan poco ser tan directos al decir las cosas…

— ¿Qué…? Si es cierto, solo nos vemos como hermanos y ya.

— Si pero… —Luego suspira— Tan solo no seas tan directa… respecto al tema.

—De acuerdo…

Los chicos en su caso, estaban que le causaba una hemorragia nasal ante lo que hace unos momentos habían oído "Ropa interior" "Cuerpos sudados" le llegaron unas imágenes que les fueron inevitables que toda la sangre se le acumulara en sus mejillas, Inue por otro lado estaba en el mismo estado pero escribía unos apuntes en su libreta. Pero uno le estaba pasando casi lo mismo a los chicos con respecto el color rojo en sus rostros con la diferencia que era la misma furia que sentía…

Luego de unos minutos de que Haruhi prefirió cambiar el tema con la ayuda de Syusuke y Momo, todo estuvo tranquilo o casi tranquilo para la pobre de Fujioka ya que sentía mucho más fuerte las miradas nada amistosas. Pasaron el tiempo conversando tranquilos hasta que varios del grupo se tuvieron que ir al ver que estaba oscureciendo…

— Nosotros ya nos vamos, un placer en conocerte Haruhi –Dice Horio agarrando su bolso donde guardaba sus raquetas y ropa.

— Si, adiós Haruhi —Se despide Katsuo para irse junto con Horio.

—Adiós Horio y Katsuo, el placer fue mío.

— Sssh… yo también me voy, Oishi e Inue ¿Vienen?

— Si, nos vemos mañana chicos, adiós. —Despidiéndose Oishi alzando la mano moviéndole de un lado a otro para luego irse.

— Espérenme chicos—Les grita a Oishi y a Kaoru— nos veremos mañana para el entrenamiento. Adiós Haruhi y gracias.

— Adiós y ¿Por qué me das las gracias Inue?

— Porque ahora tengo muchos más datos sobre ti y Saku… —Dicho eso se va el recopilador de datos. Los demás al escuchar lo que dijo Sadayaruh solo le paso una gota en la cabeza.

— Yo también me voy —Dice Kawamura haciendo una reverencia tímidamente y se retira.

— ¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¡Ne! Syusuke nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, recuerda que dijisteis que me comprarías mis zapatos que me debes de mi cumpleaños —Dice Eiji dando pequeños saltos alrededor del genio de Seigaku.

— Es cierto, bueno nos tenemos que ir antes que cierren. —Dice Syusuke agarrando su bolso donde guardaba sus raquetas y ropa—Nos vemos mañana chicos y fue interesante conocerte Haruhi…—Dice para abrir sus ojos color azules e incomodar un poco a Haruhi y hacerla pensar—_Y yo que pensé que los sempais de mi instituto eran raros…_

Luego de unos minutos habían quedado solo en Seigaku; Momoshiro, Ryoma, Haruhi y Sakuno.

—Bueno Echizen es hora que también nos vayamos sino mi madre me regaña si llego muy tarde. —Como respuesta de su amigo solo asiente y dice una monosílaba.

— Me temo que Ryoma no ira contigo Momoshiro. — Los recién nombrados voltean en donde provino la voz que se les hacia familiar.

— ¡Abuela! —Dice Sakuno muy contenta.

—Hola Saku y hola Haruhi…

—Hora Sumire-san…

Se nota como la mujer fruñe el ceño— ¡Ay por favor Haruhi! Tan solo dime abuela, sabes que ya eres de la familia, te cargué y cambie los pañales cuando eras un bebé.

— De acuerdo… Sumire-Oba-san. —Dice Haruhi apenada por lo que dijo sobre que le cambio los pañales — _Sumire-Oba-san… a veces se parece mucho a Oto-san._

— Bueno al menos estas casi cerca…—Comenta Sumire casi satisfecha de cómo la llamo Haruhi.

— Entrenadora Sumire ¿porque Ryoma no se podrá ir conmigo?

— Momo porque Ryoma se quedara en mi casa durante las vacaciones.

— ¡¿QUÉ?

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

**N/A (Aclaraciones del capitulo)**

Bueno en este _capitulo numero dos _ya aquí los chicos conocen por fin a la tan famosa persona que se crió con la pequeña Sakuno pero por supuesto no se esperaban que era un _amigo _en vez de ser amiga. Pero no se desesperen tiene un lado bueno todo esto…

Por que nuestro querido príncipe experimento los celos. Confundiéndolo un poco… (Ojo **no**significa que ya Echizen sepa lo que siente por Sakuno, aun es muy pronto) y para que sea más divertido ahora Ryoma se quedara en la casa de las Ryuuzaki conviviendo también con Fujioka (*Risa malvada*Pobre Haruhi…)

**Próximo capitulo…**

Cap.3 – Un malentendido. (Resumen):

Sakuno y Haruhi al dormir juntas crearan un malentendido, dejando a la pobre de Saku muy triste y a Haruhi culpable. Ryoma actuara más frío de lo normal, aun cuando Ryuuzaki intenta hablar con él para explicarle…

Hartando a Haruhi la actitud del tenista con su amiga y tomando las riendas en el asunto… ¡Pero cuidado! Que puede crear una sospecha para nuestro tenista de mirada ámbar…

Si quieren saber más tendrán que comentar _mucho_para publicar el siguiente capitulo… Gracias por tener paciencia mis queridos lectores (^^U).

**¡Besos, abrazos y cuídense…!**

**Atte: Chibi Angel**

_¿Nos vemos?_


End file.
